Valentine Tales
by kuroikuu
Summary: Every chapter you'll meet a new pairing. With them comes a new story to tell. All in the name of love. Features: Fluff, Unrequited Love, Break Ups, Loses and Wins, Ups and Downs. AU's and Future fics as well. Edited Warning Inside.
1. Tezuka x Ryoma

**[**Edited 2/28/10: I've edited chapters, corrected mistakes, made a couple of changes here and there, and if I had time to spare, I got to make a few of them longer. Of course, I have an edit note with the date I edited it on the ones I've changed.

Every other chapter(more like drabble) has a note or a warning pertaining to that certain chapter. If it doesn't, then don't expect anything bad from it. I usually add a comment or something before or after the chapters.**]**

**Standard Disclaimer:** Deal it out to all chapters--I do not profit in any way from writing this. All Fan Fiction based in the Prince of Tennis universe (or not) is not intended as an infringement in any way, shape, or form. This story(ies) is considered the property of the creator(me), and no fiction (this includes any original character) may be reproduced without the creator's (me) express permission to do so.

**Warning:** It is guaranteed to have sappiness, angstiness, fluffiness, dramaticness, craziness, romanticness, kinkiness, naughtiness, ooc-ness, etc... not all stories include yaoi or shounen-ai, but simple friend-friend bonding.

* * *

******Tezuka x Ryoma**

It was a long day. Echizen Ryoma had been chased and cornered. Yes, he was chased by his fan girls. Yes, he was cornered by said fan girls.

But he wasn't the only one.

Tezuka Kunimitsu was also having a long day. He unlike Ryoma, was able to handle his rabid fan girls. But having Ryoma's fan girls ganging on him as well… it was truly inevitable for him to get cornered as well.

You may think that Tezuka and Ryoma were being chased because 'they' wanted to give their love -through chocolates-. However that is half-wrong.

The only thing that the fan girls wanted from Tezuka and Ryoma was a simple confirmation.

Confirmation of… "Is it true you two are dating?"

Tezuka and Ryoma stared at the girls. Then they stared at each other. They glanced back at the girls and both answered, "Yes."

This one word, sent dejected girls crying home.

Being both alone, Ryoma glanced back at Tezuka. Tezuka noticed this and said, "It was the only choice."

Ryoma nodded. Yes, it was the only choice, because otherwise… he didn't want to think what would have happened if they had said no.

* * *

**2/01/09**


	2. Momo x Ryoma

[Edited 2/28/10]

* * *

**Momo x Ryoma**

Momo took a large bite on his double cheeseburger and began to chew. He shot a glance across the table to see Ryoma eating his fries and looking out the window.

"Its valentines, shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" He -unexpectedly- heard Ryoma ask in a quiet tone.

Swallowing, "I don't have a girlfriend. What about you?" he asked.

Ryoma turned around to face his senpai, shrugging he said, "Buchou is with Fuji-senpai."

Momo dropped his half-bitten burger onto the tray. He stared unbelieving. One would think that Echizen Ryoma's mind was filled of Tennis. Sure they were not wrong, tennis is and will always be his first priority, but that didn't mean he couldn't think of something -or someone- else.

"Buchou, huh?"

* * *

**2/02/09**


	3. Tezuka x Fuji

[Edited 2/28/10]

* * *

**Tezuka x Fuji**

The vanilla scented candles -which were wisely placed everywhere- were the only thing illuminating the room. Its fragrance surrounding the room. A silky melodic tune of classical music filling the silence in the room.

Rose petals, red and white, were thrown everywhere. On the floor, on the counter, on the water-filled bathtub. Inside said water-filled tub, not only were rose petals, but two occupants.

Tezuka Kunimitsu and Fuji Syusuke had their eyes closed in blissful leisure. Syusuke was situated on Kunimitsu's lap -back on chest- resting his head on the broad shoulder with Kunimitsu's arms wrapping around his waist.

They shared the moment in silence, letting the soft music and aroma fill their senses. Whilst the tepid water relaxed their every muscle.

It was the perfect way to spend valentines day.

* * *

**2/03/09**


	4. Oishi x Eiji

[Edited 2/28/10]

* * *

**Oishi x Eiji**

Eiji walked -more so skipped- into the tennis courts happily whilst carefully holding a blue box in both hands. He looked around and spotted the person he was looking for.

"Oishiiii~!" He called out cheerfully, a happy smile plastered on his face as he approached his doubles partner.

"Eiji, good morning." Oishi greeted with a smile.

Eiji stopped in front of him, saying, "Ah, morning Oishi! Here this is for you, nya!" Eiji grinned as he gave him the blue box.

Oishi took it and opened the box, and revealed a chocolate cake.

"I made it with all my love, nya!" Eiji chirped happily as he hugged Oishi.

"Thank you, Eiji."

* * *

**2/04/09**


	5. Fuji x Ryoma

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Fuji x Ryoma

Inside his room, Fuji Syusuke refilled Ryoma's glass with wine while his glass has only been drunk once. The bottle was almost empty… implying that Ryoma was drunk. Well, if the rosy cheeks and constant hiccupping indicated anything. Syusuke looked from top to bottom at Ryoma. The smaller boy had been greatly against it, but Syusuke had won at the end. And Ryoma, well, he looked delectable.

On his head were a pair of white and pink bunny ears. He was wearing a -very, very short- strapless light pink dress with white frills, a fluffy white tail at the bottom back of the dress, puffy-white wristbands, white -thigh high- transparent stockings and err-- no underwear.

Syusuke chuckled as he saw Ryoma fumbling over the dress, once more. Ryoma -who was sitting on the floor- was pulling it down, trying to cover his lower region, while holding the now half-empty glass of wine on his other hand. He shot a weak glare at Syusuke, before his hiccups started once again.

Taking Ryoma's glass and placing it on the desk, Syusuke lifted Ryoma to his feet -the very, very short pink dress sliding upwards-- and placed the smaller boy on the bed. At that precise moment, Ryoma grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

**2/05/09**


	6. Tezuka x Eiji

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Tezuka x Eiji

Tezuka Kunimitsu stared at the cup -filled with green tea- in his hand. He didn't dare look up and see the person sitting across from him.

Kikumaru Eiji stared at his creamy latte, his hands under the table, his knees shaking violently in nervousness. He too, didn't dare look up and see the person sitting across from him.

For the past couple of months, feelings towards each other had developed --how it happened, only kami-sama knows. However, they simply didn't have the courage to admit what they felt, or they simply didn't know how to best approach.

And that is why, they had been set up… by -of course- none other than Fuji Syusuke. How Fuji came to know about their feelings, they'll never know.

"Tezuka/Kikumaru."

Silence.

"You first."

They said once again in unison. They stared into each others eyes. Trying to read past the other… and then Eiji began to laugh… and Kunimitsu couldn't do more than smile.

* * *

**2/06/09**


	7. Kawamura x Ryoma

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Kawamura x Ryoma

Echizen Ryoma walked down the streets of Tokyo. He glared at the innocent rock he had been kicking for the past thirty minutes. He complained -since whining sounded so childish- because he had been thrown out of his own house --technically, he had gone out on his own whim, but no one had to know that. For more so reasons he left of course. One, being enough reason, is that the house isn't sound proof… yet.*

Ryoma heard his stomach grumble. He scowled remembering he had left without dinner. He looked up and around, and noticed he was far from the burger joint, but close to his senpai's restaurant. He smiled to himself and stepped into the sushi bar, which was empty, well except for Kawamura's dad behind the counter. He greeted curtly with a nod and before he could take a seat on the middle stool, he saw -the back of- Fuji swiftly exiting through the back door. Ryoma tilted his head in confusion, -not at seeing Fuji- but at the fact that Fuji was wearing his shirt inside out.*

After taking his seat and ordering, he saw Taka come and settle behind the counter. Surprise -in the form of a blush- written all over his face.

"E-Echizen?! What brings you here?"

Saving himself and everyone from some kind of embarrassment, he said, "I'm hungry." And for some unknown -or so- reason, Taka's blush deepened much more.*

Ryoma paused, looked at his senpai with thought, and a second later he smirked, "Senpai~, is your room sound proof?"

* * *

*** implications to other matters, if -by any illogical chance- you did not understand, ask and we'll explain**

**2/7/09**


	8. Momo x Kaidoh

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Momoshiro x Kaidoh

Momoshiro stared inside his shoe locker. It was no surprise to see a variety of chocolates and cards inside for it was valentines day… but what did surprise him was one love letter. Its contents were so… --for the lack of better word-- dreamlike. However what shocked him the most was the name of the sender.

Kaidoh K.

Now to ponder on all possible possibilities… Momo blushed as he thought it over and over again. Either Kaidoh is deeply infatuated with him (just like he -secretly- is with him) and did not know better than to approach by writing a dreamlike love letter. Or Kaidoh was playing some kind of cruel joke… but Kaidoh was never one to joke. So it must be the first, right?

He looked over the letter again, and noticed something new --he was to engrossed with the actual words he did not notice it-- Kaidoh was asking to meet him at the rooftop during lunch. Having second thoughts, he heard the bell ring, signaling for the start of classes. He quickly stashed the letter in his pocket and dashed to his classroom.

---

Two rows of shoe lockers away, at that precise moment, Kaidoh was having the same problem. He stared almost unbelieving at the lover letter. He blinked once and reread the passage over again. His heart skipped a heartbeat as he read once again and blushed deep red as he came across the name of the sender.

Momoshiro T.

He debated whether to save the letter and confront Momo for the truth by going to the appointed meeting. Or should he burn the letter and forget the occurrence as a practical joke from his rival and simply ignore it. Although… it be better if he hold on to it, right?… He smashed his head against the locker and hissed -in the process scaring the couple of students nearby- and tried to think rationally. And then the bell rang, he stood firmly and closed his locker and walked to class.

Both of them unable to concentrate as they impatiently waited for lunch time.

* * *

**Note- we weren't sure what to do with this pair, at first we were thinking of a public confession[both of them confessing during tennis practice], where they talk about said love letters but they eventually find out the letters were sent by Eiji and Ryoma[in hope the two would get over it and confess to each other already] and they all start bickering... but since we didn't want to include the whole team, we left it like this...**

**And also, with this one we are done with the Seigaku pairs, next will be the Hyotei pairs.**

**Thank you very much for the reviews this far, sorry for we haven't had time to reply to them, but they're much appreciated.**

**2/08/09**


	9. Atobe x Jirou

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Atobe x Jirou

Atobe Keigo watched his boyfriend, Akutagawa Jirou, sleeping soundly next to him. It was the perfect way to start off valentines day… he had everything planned for the day, all he needed now was a woken Jirou.

He moved towards him and placed himself sideways on top of Jirou. His elbows holding him up, so that he wouldn't put his weight on the sleeping boy. Keigo leaned down and closely whispered into Jirou's left ear.

"Jirou~" His low voice drawled, sending shivers to the sleeping boy.

Nonetheless, Keigo continued, he whispered in a softer low tone, "Jirou~, wake up…"

Jirou turned his head the other way. Atobe smiled, he proceeded to whisper into Jirou's right ear. "Jirou~…" He pronounced his name ever so slowly. "It's time to wake up…"

Jirou moved his head once more, and Keigo proceeded to whisper softly onto his exposed -left- ear. Jirou would move again, and Keigo would once more whisper softly onto his other -right- ear. Jirou, covered his exposed -left- ear by throwing his arm over it.

Atobe continued to smile, knowing the boy was getting irritated. "Jirou, Ore-sama knows you're awake."

Jirou continued -or pretended- to continue sleeping.

Knowing that words won't help anymore he took immediate action. He inclined and captured the 'sleeping' boy's lips.

* * *

**2/09/09**


	10. Oshitari x Gakuto

**Note- Teams PoV.**

* * *

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Oshitari x Gakuto

_Morning..._

Choutarou's face was imaginably beet red. He stared wide eyed as he heard yet another pleasurable moan come from inside the nurses office. "T-they… are--??… Shi-Shishido-san?" He stammered.

With a faint blush, Shishido dragged a nose bleeding Choutarou away.

_Lunch..._

With crossed arms and an elegantly raised eyebrow, Atobe shook his head in a disgracing manner, whilst he walked out of the boy's bathroom and away from the dirty couple inside a cubicle, "Lets go, Kabaji."

"Usu."

_Moments later... elsewhere..._

Yawning, Jirou walked past the janitors closet room. He stopped as he heard groans from inside. He tilted his head in confusion, and then blushed when he heard… "Yuu~… Yuushiii~!"

_After school..._

Wakashi stood in the empty hallway. He stared at the door of the empty classroom with no expression. He blinked once. Twice. And then the door slid open.

Oshitari stared at Wakashi. Wakashi stared back.

"Care to join?"

* * *

**2/10/09**


	11. Shishido x Ohtori

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Shishido x Ohtori

_"Make a romantic dinner at home… Put on a nice tablecloth, candles, and fire up some romantic music to round out the night…"_

Or so Oshitari had said. Shishido sighed, it wasn't going as planned. The table was set up, plates, forks, spoons everything… but the smelt* was burned. (He will never enter a kitchen ever again) Candles… he didn't have time to dig for the beautiful chandeliers down in the basement, nor did he have the time to go buy new candles to set up. Music… now that was a definite impossibility.

It was raining. And the storm had caused a black out for more than half the city, including his house and unlike a "rich guy's" house who has power generators… his was more of an untouched antiquity.

Shishido glared out the window at the-- "Stupid rain." He glanced at the old grandfather clock, and scowled. Choutarou was coming in less than thirty minutes.

This was there first valentine together, he couldn't afford for it to be ruined. He needed to improvise… but then his hand phone rang.

"Hello?"

It was Choutarou.

"Eh? You can't come?"

"Traffic came to a standstill due to a wreckage and my mother ordered me to come back home. Sorry, I--."

"It's fine." _You're safe and sound that's what matters._ That's what he actually wanted to say. After a couple of words, he shut the phone off.

"This sucks."

* * *

**Note- * smelt is a freshwater fish, said to be (a fact) Choutarou's favorite dish. **

**2/11/09**


	12. Atobe x Oshitari

**Note- AU, Theme: First Meeting.**

* * *

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Atobe x Oshitari

Oshitari Yuushi emptied his glass of champagne. He gazed from one person to another in the colossal room. Honestly, who in their rights mind does a business reunion on valentines day. He thought -as his eyes landed on an elegant woman. The woman was undoubtedly beautiful, however he was a lot more interested at the man standing next to her.

Yuushi watched the couple talk to an important businessman. He was far -unable to hear a word they say- so he kept his gaze on the silver haired man as they discussed. A few moments later, the man whispered something to the woman -whom nodded in response- and left.

Placing the empty glass on a by stand table Yuushi followed. After a couple of minutes he found himself outside, in a terrace overlooking the gardens. He stopped walking, realizing he had lost sight of--

"Who are you?" A haughty voice said from behind.

Yuushi turned around and came face to face with the striking man. Striking, for any other word would have been inappropriate. A question swiftly passed his mind, but he paid no heed to it and instead went with a proper -common- excuse. "It seems that I have lost my way back."

The man elegantly raised an eyebrow, his expression unchanging as he spoke, "It would seem that way. However, ore-sama believes you were following."

Ah, so he did notice- Yuushi thought, and as he was about to remark the beautiful woman from a moment ago appeared. He perfectly hid the grimacing feeling behind a well placed smile and greeted. Then Yuushi saw the silver haired man take out a small card from his front pocket and hand it over. Yuushi gratefully took it and saw the couple walk away.

He looked down at the card, "Atobe Keigo, huh?" -he laughed- "Well, at least I got his number."

* * *

**Note- we are sending an advance warning, the next three chapters are all Atobexsomeone and after those its Rikkai.**

**Thank you!**

**2/12/09**


	13. Tezuka x Atobe

**Note- AU, Future. Theme: Unrequited Love.**

* * *

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Tezuka x Atobe

Tezuka Kunimitsu stared at his work desk. There were dozens of dozens of beautiful red roses descreetly placed on top of his desk. Fallen rose petals surrounding his working area -that includes the floor. There was also an orchid within it a purple, golden trimmed envelope. And a velvet thick and wide box.

"There's more than last year." He said to himself, reminiscing of the occurence one year prior. Where the arrogant diva himself had come to personally hand him the "royal gifts" and with a proposal to dinner that he so humbly rejected. However this year, there was no narcissist in sight. Much to his relief.

He stared at the envelope and velvet box. He resisted the urge to opening them both. But settled himself to instead open the envelope and read its contents.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu_

_You will meet with ore-sama today for dinner at the Pyrie Restaurant at seven. Do not be late. Ore-sama expects you to be there._

_Atobe Keigo_

He sighed, knowing very well it was yet another failed attempt for Atobe Keigo.

---

Atobe Keigo stared at his work desk. The gifts he had sent to Kunimitsu were returned to him. The dozens of roses. A bag full of rose petals. The velvet box. The card. The-- "where's the orchid?" He asked, seeing no orchid with the rest.

He smirked to himself, glad to at least know that he's making progress. Well, if Tezuka had stayed with the orchid it meant progress, right? He took the card and turned it over, seeing Tezuka's writing. He laughed as he read the message.

_Atobe Keigo_

_You won't be able to win me over that easily._

_Tezuka K._

* * *

**2/13/09**


	14. Atobe x Ryoma

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Atobe x Ryoma

Atobe Keigo had no interest in astrology, but that afternoon, as he was finishing through his paperwork, he came upon a magazine _Tokyo Leader_*, its pages opened to the Horoscope Love section. A passage caught his attention:

_Sep 23-Oct 22 Libra is a sensual and generous lover who has deep desire to satisfy and please their lover in bed. They are flirtatious by nature and masters in lovemaking. _

Keigo smirked to himself, as the pair of sentences boosted his ego… and proceeded to read more…

_A combination difficult to resist but you have to be patient with them because for them to have sexual relationship it is important that the other person must appeal to their romantic and passionate fantasies. They want to be loved and desired as they are sentimental and romantic at heart (remember to be patient) before they can teach you a trick or two in bed. _

Keigo raised an eyebrow as he finished reading it. He gave it a moments thought, a question floating around in his mind. He glanced at the pile of work still to be done. He returned to the magazine and flipped the page.

_Dec 22-Jan 19 Capricorns sexual nature is as powerful as his earthy aspirations. Capricorn lovers will remain aloof and would not like to make a first move until of course s/he is truly in love. _

Keigo laughed to himself, it was true -in someway or other- his boyfriend was the aloof type, and he certainly remembered being cornered by the younger boy that one day, when they were out challenging each other in a heated match of tennis… which eventually led to another thing.

_Sexual intimacy and expression has to be developed over a period of time. They have a very serious and aloof attitude hence they miss out the fun in sex. _

Now, that's wrong. Keigo thought.

_After the passion wears off usually the relationship spells trouble however a sexual relationship without any emotional involvement can be exciting. _

"That did not sound right, at all." He thought aloud.

"What doesn't sound right?"

Keigo looked up from the magazine to see his boyfriend -dressed in a black suit- looking curiously at him. Keigo looked down at the magazine and swiftly hid it under some papers. He stood up and strode around his desk to greet Ryoma, but Ryoma had other plans. He quickly moved away and went to get what Keigo had unsuccessfully hidden and looked at the opened page that Keigo was reading a moment ago.

Keigo stood there expectantly waiting for the snobbish remark. Oh, did he get one…

"That's not true." -smirk- "I'm the one teaching you the tricks."

* * *

**Note- * a random name, doesn't exit. And the love horoscopes that were mention are true, they were taken from some random horoscope website.**

**Happy Valentines Day!**

**2/14/09**


	15. Atobe x Fuji

**Note- AU, Future. Theme: Fate.**

* * *

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Atobe x Fuji

_It was one of those days, where you feel that nothing will go wrong, where nothing would dare go wrong. _

~.~

Its meaningless. Fuji Syusuke thought, as he walked through the multitude inside the park looking for something -a moment, a scene, a view, anything- to capture with his digital camera. Even with the packed park, filled with lovey-dovey couples, with playful parents and cheerful children, with many passerby stopping to watch.

But all is meaningless, for what he does attain, he'll tore it to pieces and no one would ever know. It is as though there is nothing of importance to show. Only because the moments have come. Only because they are comforting. It all has but the same pattern… a story, which he knows it is but another retelling. He continues his walk, his azure eyes scanning the overflowing park.

~.~

_However what you don't know is that gods are fickle, if they exist at all. _

~.~

He stopped as his gaze descending upon a man. A man, whom was the only one frowning, whilst surrounded by happiness and glee. Syusuke smiled to himself, and prepared his camera. Adjusting it and zooming he was able to see the face more clearly. Handsome. Was the first word that came to mind. And a face that basically showed boredom and tiredness. He took the picture, and at that moment the man turned around.

He'd been caught.

~.~

_And that there are things more fated, if they occur at all._

~.~

"Fuji?"

"Atobe?"

* * *

**2/15/09**


	16. Sanada x Yukimura

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Sanada x Yukimura

Sanada Genichiro walked down the path he knew so well. He stopped once he reached his destination and sat down on the cold hard cemented floor. He placed his paper bag on the left ground next to him and proceeded to open it. He took out a white floral scented candle and placed it in front of him. He then took out a lighter from his pocket and lighted the candle. Its small flame sparkling. Then he set a single red rose beside it.

After that, he took out two glasses and a bottle of French red wine. He opened the bottle and poured the dark liquid in one glass before continuing on filling the other. He took one glass and held it up as he looked up at the blue sky.

"Happy Valentines day, Seiichi."

He gulped it all down in one swift motion. He kept the empty glass on his hand, as he looked around the empty place. He closed his eyes before looking up at the sky again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered so softly as to let his words -and unspoken thoughts- carefully drift away with the gentle wind.

Genichiro sighed in comtemplation, before he proceeded to refill his glass to the top, but this time he let himself taste the bittersweet liquid.

He gazed at the candle before him. The small flame radiating warmth, and at the same time illuminating the name written on the plaque.

"I love you, Seiichi."

* * *

**2/16/09**


	17. Sanada x Kirihara

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Sanada x Kirihara

Night had fallen and there was a chilly breeze in the air, Kirihara Akaya walked into the seemingly empty cemetery. He had been there many times before, sometimes in grief, in anger, and in regret. Grief for the loss of a great person. Anger for hating the person that took away everything. Regret for he knew that it was useless.

He stopped in front of the grave belonging to the one and only Yukimura Seiichi. And in said grave the person he came to love, Sanada Genichiro.

Genichiro was asleep, the bottle of wine -empty- in his hands. It hurt him, every time he saw Genichiro like this… brokenhearted. Akaya sighed and grabbed the bottle of wine, placing it inside the bag next to Genichiro. He looked around for anything else, he saw the candle, which flame had long since been extinguished. It was melted halfway, tilting to one side.

With all his strength he picked up Genichiro and brought him to his feet, knowing very well that when he got drunk he was impossible to wake. Hoisting a limp arm around his shoulders, he snaked an arm around Genichiro's waist and proceeded to drag him out of the cemetery and into the awaiting cab.

_Moments later…_

Akaya placed Genichiro on his bed and sat on the end of it, resting and stretching his numb muscles from the excessive weight. He watched Genichiro sleep. His expression was placid, his chest shifting up and down in a husky breath. Akaya got up and turned away, as he was about to exit the room he said…

"You idiot."

* * *

**2/17/09**


	18. Niou x Kirihara

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Niou x Kirihara

Niou Masaharu awoke to the sound of rocks hitting his window. He groggily opened one eye to glance at the blurred red numbers -12:55-, he groaned at the time and at the stupid person that kept throwing rocks at his window. He tried to ignore all sounds and go back to sleep… well that it is until one rock broke through his window.

Niou swore under his breath, as he stood up and went to his window, careful to not step on the broken glass. He opened the window and stuck his head out, it was dark making it hard to look for the trespasser. He stopped searching as he heard the doorbell ring. He sighed and grabbed his pants from the floor. Putting them on, he walked out of his room and went to open the door.

He came face to face with a sheepish looking Kirihara Akaya. "You're damn lucky my parents aren't home." Niou said, allowing Akaya into his home. "What do you want?"

Walking towards the living room, "Can I, uhm, stay for the night?" Akaya asked, as he took a seat in the sofa and made himself comfortable.

Niou had no problem in letting Akaya stay, he had come to sleep over countless of times, however, at the moment he was thinking otherwise, for one thing its one in the morning! And the brat broke his window! As a result, Niou was in no mood to listen to any complaints --as if he'd listened before. Instead, Niou threw a dustpan and a broom to Akaya and pointed up the stairs, "Clean up the mess you made."

Akaya scowled -or more so seemed like a pout- as he grabbed the things thrown at him and went upstairs. Niou followed suit, smirking.

* * *

**2/18/09**


	19. Yukimura x Kirihara

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Yukimura x Kirihara

The room -which simply consisted of a desk and bed- was a mess. On top of said desk were school books, mangas, papers, etc... some which had fallen to the floor. In a far corner was a tennis and school bag. Clothes -clean and dirty- were unpredictably everywhere. And not to forget all of the other trash, which consisted of empty ramen cups, many flavored potato chip bags, cans of sodas and much more undistinguishable objects.

Grabbing his shirt from the floor and dusting it clean, Yukimura Seiichi pulled it on and then proceeded on placing on his pants. After rechecking that he was not forgetting anything, he stood and was about to exit the room when the owner of said room called out to him…

"You're leaving." The voice was soft, but cracked in desperation.

"It's late." Was all that Seiichi said -offering no explanation whatsoever- before departing, not once glancing over at the person on the bed.

Hearing the door to his room close and the steps fade away in the distance, Kirihara Akaya threw an arm over his eyes, as his free hand clenched in rage -not only to Seiichi, but more to himself. He didn't want to feel this way, it was wrong and immoral, but it was all so inevitable.

* * *

**Note- time for an explanation... the SanaYuki and SanaKiri are in the same universe, while this story could be placed as a prequel to both... ****basically while Yukimura and Sanada were dating, Yukimura was seeing Kirihara and after Yukimura died, Kirihara -out of guilt- helped Sanada recover from loss, but in the process feelings for him sprouted. Does this make sense?**

**2/19/09**


	20. Niou x Yagyuu

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Niou x Yagyuu

Playboy Tactics*

Yagyuu Hiroshi stared at the title on the piece of paper that Niou Masaharu just gave him. "What is this?" He asked, his voice calm while searching Niou's face for anything that would give him away, all in hope that this was just another one of Niou's tricks.

"Our project." Niou answered matter of factly.

He wouldn't believe it. "Did the teacher approve... _this_?"

"Yeah. C'mon we need to start filming." Niou grinned, enjoying every second of this. He took out a video camera from inside his bag and gave it to Yagyuu.

Yagyuu took the camera and could only hope that all of this won't end up in a mess -like it usually does-… or at least hoped not to be chased by a mob of angry girls.

~.~

"Hey beautiful--"

"Save it. Not interested."

Niou stared after the retreating girl that had calmly rejected him…"Ok, that did not go as planned…" Niou muttered.

"You said the same for the last five times. Just admit it, you lost your charm." Yagyuu said coming out of his hiding place, setting the camera on standby.

Before Niou could retort anything a girl came walking their way. Niou shot a glance to Yagyuu, Yagyuu getting the message started recording.

"Well, hello there pretty girl--" Niou started but the girl moved past him and towards Yagyuu…

"Yagyuu-senpai, uhm, I-- I made you some chocolate." She blushed as she took out a small bag tied with a ribbon.

Grabbing Yagyuu by the shirt, Niou dragged him with him, whilst saying, "That's it. Lets go."

* * *

**Note- *- this one had actually been another one-shot[longer that is] entitled "Playboy Tactics"[nothing to do with valentine]****, but since we never got to the point of posting it, we changed it a little and posted it here… but we'll post the longer version -seperately-, once it has been polished. **

**2/20/09**


	21. Yukimura x Ryoma

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Yukimura x Ryoma

Yukimura Seiichi and Echizen Ryoma held hands as they walked inside the empty park. Empty, because it was past ten at night. Ryoma didn't know what he -or his boyfriend for that matter- was doing, for he was still in a drowsy state. Seiichi had come and snatched him out of bed --and in the process changed him into warmer clothes. He had asked many times what was going on -or at least tried to without sounding groggy--, but Seiichi had not answered once.

Seiichi chuckled as he heard Ryoma yawn -yet again- and try his hardest to stay awake and keep going without stumbling ever so often. They walked for a couple of more minutes and came upon an open field. The bright moon shined down on the grassy area, giving everything a tint of midnight blue.

"We're here." Seiichi declared.

Ryoma looked up at him puzzled, before surveying the area. He blinked a couple of times as he stared at the small picnic set up a couple of feet away from them. On top of a navy blue blanket was a straw basket, inside said basket a bottle of -probable- French red wine, a pair of wineglasses, and nicely cut pieces of Gannat French cheese bread.

Seiichi pulled a smiling Ryoma towards the set picnic and both sat down on the blanket. Seiichi took out the two wineglasses and gave one to Ryoma -who took it gracefully-, he then opened the bottle of wine and poured some in Ryoma's glass and then on his.

Ryoma looked up from the red liquid to Seiichi, "What's the special occasion for, Sei?", he asked.

Seiichi chuckled, "It's Valentines day."

**

* * *

**

**2/21/09**


	22. Tezuka x Sanada

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Tezuka x Sanada

Tezuka Kunimitsu glanced at his hand phone once again. He was sitting on his bed reading a book… well, if you can call staring at the words inside said book reading, then yes he was reading. However, he couldn't really concentrate on the text on hand, for he kept glancing -every five minutes- at the hand phone, which was on top of the night stand next to his bed. He wasn't sure if either he wanted to call someone, or if he was simply waiting for someone to call.

He closed the book, placed it on the night stand and grabbed the hand phone. He flipped it open and then closed it. He tapped his fingers, thinking… should he call or should he wait for a call? He flipped it open.

_Elsewhere…_

Sanada Genichiro stood in front of the house phone -which was in the entrance hallway on a small table. He turned around and started walking towards his room… but then again… he turned around and walked back, so he was once again standing in front of the phone.

He picked up the cordless phone and was about to punch in the numbers -which he knew by heart- when he placed it back down. He hated being so indecisive, but… but nothing. He picked up the phone and began to dial.

_Back with Tezuka…_

Kunimitsu sighed -if possibly in a distress manner, as he heard that the phone he was calling was unavailable, he closed the hand phone and at that same moment he heard his house phone ring.

* * *

**2/22/09**


	23. Kirihara x Ryoma

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Kirihara x Ryoma

Standing still in the middle of the court and staring across the net, Ryoma lost grip on his racquet, said racquet coming in contact with the clay court. The forgotten ball meters behind him. He was -for the lack of a better word in describing his circumstance- astonished.

Across said net, stood Akaya baffled as ever. He was confused as to why Ryoma did not return the ball --considering it wasn't a very hard ball. He tilted his head and was about to ask, but was interrupted.

"Were you serious?" Ryoma bluntly asked, --wanting to know if… _No, you just want to make sure your ears heard correctly, that's all, nothing more_. A little voice sounded in his head, destroying every delusion his mind created of what he might have thought he heard.

"Serious? …About?" Akaya asked, even more confused than before. If he meant tennis, then yes he was serious, but somehow it didn't feel the question was tennis-related.

Ryoma tugged his cap lower, succeeding in hiding the faint blush that covered his cheeks, "You… uhm- you…," he tried answering, telling the older boy what he thought he might have heard, but settled with, "Nothing, lets continue."

Ryoma went to retrieve the forgotten ball and went to the base line preparing to serve. He told himself to concentrate on the game, solely on the game… however he couldn't help but think of that one phrase.

* * *

**2/23/09**


	24. Yukimura x Fuji

**Note- Featuring Yuuta.**

* * *

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Yukimura x Fuji

"Aniki." Fuji Yuuta greeted as his older brother opened the door.

"Yuuta!" Syusuke side stepped and let Yuuta enter the house, "What are you doing here?", he asked.

"I came by to greet everyone…" Yuuta looked around, "Where is everyone?"

Both of them entered the living room. "Mom and Dad are in a date, so is Yumiko. They won't be back 'till tomorrow." Syusuke replied.

"You're alone…" Yuuta turned around only to see his brother's smile widening. A second later, they heard the distinct sound of the oven clock beep. Syusuke proceeded to enter the kitchen. Yuuta following him inside --and the first thing that came into view was the counter set with several different dishes and pastries.

"Aniki, why are you making all this? You're not planning on eating it all by yourself, are you?"

"Of course not Yuuta." He answered whilst bringing out the baked fish covered in some kind of red sauce from the oven. "My boyfriend is coming."

"Eh-- boyfriend?"

Placing the new dish in the counter, Syusuke chuckled. "He's--."

Unable to finish --and as if in cue to his answer-, the door bell rang, Syusuke went to open the door with his little brother trailing behind… and speak of the devil. Rikkai's buchou, Yukimura Seiichi, entered the Fuji's household. Yuuta was nonetheless surprised --for he was unaware of their relationship… Not wanting to intrude, or more likely not wanting to be there and witness something not to be seen. He excused himself.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? I'm sure Seiichi wouldn't mind." Syusuke called out to him before he had a chance of escaping through the open door.

"I don't mind at all."

Yuuta stared at Syusuke and at Yukimura, the same sweet smile plastered on both faces.

"N-no, thank you aniki, Yukimura-san… but I-I have somewhere to be, so--"

"Somewhere? With who?"

Yuuta froze. He didn't like the sound of that question…


	25. Sanada x Ryoma

**Note- ****AU****. And this one is no longer considered a drabble, but a 1000+ word one-shot. Yay!**

* * *

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Sanada x Ryoma

Echizen Ryoma stared outside the window from the detention hall. Detention, because of quite a few reasonable reasons. One, turning in unanswered -and doodled- homework. Two, ignoring his English teacher. Three, getting into a verbal --he speaking fluent English while the teacher cracked-- argument with said teacher. However, all done with purpose.

The motive being simple enough… the sea of girls -composed of gigglers, stutterers, and squealers- standing by the schools' gate. All attempting to confess their platonic love to him. He'd always and will always curse the day this stupid holiday was formed… and damn time as well for moving so mercilessly fast.

He had five minutes. Just five minutes before leaving the room and… he did not wish to know what would happen the moment his so self-declared -rabid- fans see him. He needed to buy some more time, that way the girls would get tired of waiting for him and leave… And so he'll be free.

Four minutes.

He continuously tapped his foot rhythmically on the hard floor, as he thought of possible delays. Exiting the school unnoticed was out of the question, he could be ambushed on all sides. He knew from experience, last year after tennis practice was over, he tried going through the south exit and it didn't go as well as he had planned… he ended having to escort three crying girls home… and one to the hospital due to a nosebleed. He didn't want it to repeat.

Three minutes.

It was a survival game -as exaggerated as that sounds, it is. He had formed strategies -before this day to come. A total risk-free plan… on how to avoid girls. It was difficultly simple -if that made sense.

First he'd be late for school at least ten to fifteen minutes. -Since coming early was impossible for him and never forget the early risers.-

Second, since during class girls can't do a pass, he was fine… but during those short mid breaks and lunch, he'd stick close to Horio -as much as he hates the guy, he's a girl repellant.

Thirdly, after school would have become the real problem. As previously addressed, girls would wait and wait and wait some more… till the point they would have to go home due to lateness. All he had to do was stall… what better way than detention, being in a room -alone.

One minute.

And now, he has one minute left. He glanced outside once again, there were still quite a few girls. He momentarily wondered if there were still some girls waiting in any other gate… but he can't sneak out without knowing if it was safe. And now he ignored the fact that he was border-lining over to paranoia.

"Echizen."

He stopped tapping his foot, Ryoma looked over at the person that just called him, his Japanese Literature teacher. "Yes, Sanada-sensei?"

"Detention is over, you may leave." Came the monotone response.

Ryoma watched the tall teacher stand and collect the papers -presumably essays- from the desk and place them inside the brown portfolio.

Sanada stopped what he was doing and looked over at his student -who hasn't moved an inch from the seat- once more. "Echizen?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Ryoma abruptly stood and nodded back -as if in conformation that he knew he was now allowed to leave… but he really didn't want to leave. He stood still, his brain working fast as he thought of many… "Sensei."

Sanada stopped and turned around, as he held the door open --he was about to exit the room, "Yes?"

Ryoma felt this was the first time his brain was working to hard to look for a good excuse. "I wanted to… to ask you…" --_think Ryoma, think, think, think_-- "about my essay."

"You'll know tomorrow, as the rest of the class." The Japanese Lit. teacher replied, taking a step outside the room.

"Well tomorrow is Saturday, sensei, -a short day- so there won't be much time to discuss about my essay." Ryoma smirked to himself -he wouldn't let the only hope he had escape- and it worked as he saw Sanada -who rethought what Ryoma said- come back inside the classroom.

"So, what would you like to know?" Sanada asked as he sighed inwardly and walked back to the desk, placing his portfolio back on top.

Ryoma paused -what would be a good question that need a long answer- "What did you think of it?"

"It was one of the best."

"That's it?" Ryoma spoke aloud, surprised since he knew other teachers would praise him endlessly… then something clicked, "One of the best? So my essay wasn't the best?"

"No."

_Damn, what's with the short answer_. He thought --as he now knew how annoying it is to answer with one word… but he will prevail, he just needs few more minutes before the sunset, "Then whose essay was better than mine?"

Sanada quirked an eyebrow at the prying boy. "That's not for me to say nor for you to know." Sanada then grabbed his portfolio again and walked to the door again.

Ryoma twitched. Quickly looking out the window and seeing -still- a bunch of persistent girls.. he in minds desperation, swiftly moved out of the desk -chair falling behind him- and strode to grab the teachers wrist. In which surprised said teacher, causing him to drop the portfolio and for the papers in it to fall out. Ryoma tried to sidestep the portfolio, but ended up losing his balance causing both of them to tumble to the floor.

In all the chaos, Ryoma -who was straddling his teachers lap- was able to hear steps and chitchatting… -probably girls brave enough to come and check if his detention was over. He looked down and came face to face with his teacher -whose eyes were close due to the caused pain. A random thought of how handsome his teacher was passed through his mind. He heard the chitchatting closer -definitely girls. He smirked as a new idea came to mind.

Sanada opened his eyes only to see golden irises and a face to close to his for comfort. As he was about to speak, he saw his student smirk and bend down to kiss him.

* * *

**2/25/09**


	26. Niou x Atobe

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Niou x Atobe

_The morning after valentine…_

Niou Masaharu groaned as he woke up with a pounding headache. He tried opening his eyes, but it seemed to be a difficult task at the moment. So he decided to rest some more…

Atobe Keigo groaned as he woke up with a pounding headache and a… backache? He tried moving to one side, but the pain in his back was too much. So he decided to rest some more… but, he opened his eyes and turned his head to the other side of the bed. His breath caught on his throat as he stared wide-eyed at the figure next to him…

"AAHHHHH!!!"

Keigo moved back -as far as possible as he could get- but he ended falling off the bed. He winced at the intense pain shooting up and down his back.

Masaharu sat up from the sudden scream close to his ears and looked around. Yawning, he then noticed Keigo -naked and in pain- on the floor… Masaharu began to laugh. He couldn't help it. It was funny -especially this early in the morning.

Keigo glared at Masaharu and yelled. "I'm gonna kill you!" He tried standing up… but, his ass hurt… he only ended up on the floor again.

"Jee, calmed down." Masaharu said, and as if remembering something -or not- he asked, "What happened?"

"You're asking me?! I was drunk! I don't remember!" Keigo ranted but had a pretty good assumption to what exactly happened.

"All I remember was the bar…" Masaharu began but trailed, he stared at the naked Keigo, then stared at his naked self, then stared back at Keigo… another second later -as he rememebered- a tricky grin appeared in his features.

Noticing the change in Masaharu, Keigo asked cautiously, "What is it?"

"You're such a pushy uke."

* * *

**2/26/09**


	27. Atobe x Yukimura

**Note- AU, Future. Theme: Unexpected Reunion.**

* * *

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Atobe x Yukimura

Entering the high class restaurant, Yukimura Seiichi regretted that he had not went with his colleagues to the aforementioned valentine party and that he had not asked his manager to make a reservation for him. Seeing the long line of wait -people standing aimlessly here and there-, he decided to go to the captain at the head of the line and asked, "How long a wait will there be for a table?"

The captain took one glance at Seiichi and asked, "How many in your party?"

"I'm alone." He declared.

The captain shook his head, "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid--"

"My booth, Masato." A voice from beside Seiichi said.

The captain beamed at the new arrival and said, "Certainly Mr. Atobe. This way, please."

Seiichi turned around and found himself looking into the dark grey eyes of Atobe Keigo.

"No thank you," Seiichi said, "I--"

"You have to eat." Keigo took Seiichi's arm --and Seiichi found himself walking beside him, as they followed the captain to a choice banquette in the center of the large room. Seiichi loathed the idea of dining with Atobe Keigo, but he did not know how to get out of it now without creating a scene --something he did not want at the moment. Now he wished fervently the he had agreed to dinner with his colleagues.

The captain handed them both a menu and said, "Enjoy your dinner, Mr. Atobe, sir."

As he read his menu, Seiichi could feel Keigo's eyes on him and it made him uncomfortable. They sat there, saying nothing. Atobe Keigo was never a man of deep silences, he knew for a fact that the man loved to hear his own voice... but he couldn't help but think that there was -also- something riveting about his silence.

Their drinks arrived and they sat there drinking quietly, and Seiichi listened to the conversation they were not having. When he finally spoke, Seiichi was caught off guard.

"I'll order for us," Keigo started, "They prepare this menu for more than five hundred people. It's like eating on an airline." Keigo raised his hand and the captain was at his side instantly.

"Yes, Mr. Atobe. What would you like tonight?"

"We'll have a _Chateaubriand_, pink and charred. _Pommes soufflées_ and an endive salad. We'll order dessert later."

"Certainly, Mr. Atobe." The captain bowed and left. A couple of minutes later a bottle of champagne was sent to the table --compliments of the management.

Seiichi found himself relaxing, enjoying himself almost against his will. It had been a long while since he had spent an evening with an attractive man. And even as the phrase came to mind, he thought, _How can I think of Atobe Keigo as attractive?_

Atobe Keigo smirked inwardly as he saw the inner conflict in Seiichi's eyes -it had been a long time since he has seen the other. Then Keigo saw him relax -if only a little, and well -whatever was the problem- they had all evening to talk and get to know each other better... and he was sure he'll make the better of it.

* * *

**2/27/09**


	28. Sanada x Atobe

**~*~ VALENTINE TALES ~*~**

Sanada x Atobe

Sanada has had a bad and long day, literally. He could make a list of all the bad things that happened to him --but that would only add more to said list. He shook that stupid thought out of his head. He sighed as he made his way to his apartment. He needed to relax -to sleep, since it was past midnight. Taking out his set of keys he unlocked the door and stepped in. Throwing his bags and coat onto the coffee table. He loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and opened the door to his bedroom --and then he immediately closed it.

He'd winced at the intensity displayed inside his room. There was too much pink, red, and purple covering every inch of his redecorated room. He knew what day it was, he couldn't stop thinking of it the whole day nor couldn't he stop thinking with who he wanted to spend it with... he frowned upon realization, there was no one inside the room -well from the small peek he had, he didn't really see anyone inside- meaning _he_ left.

It was past midnight, the day after valentine, it was no wonder he had left. He reopened the door, and stepped inside, taking in all of the girlish decorations. There really was no one. Sighing once again, he took off his shirt --and then was tackled onto the rose-petal-filled bed.

Genichiro turned around to see --a really naked Keigo.

"Welcome home, Gen-chan."

He was speechless, not because --well, getting caught off guard by his boyfriend whom was naked and on top of him-- but because he was caught off guard by his completely naked boyfriend, whom was now kissing him non-stop -was why he was not able to speak.

Pushing away for air, Genichiro turned them around, so now he was the one on top. He stared emphatic at the flustered man below him... "Are you drunk?" He asked, and after receiving a shrug, he supposed the day wasn't that bad, considering he had Keigo, the person he loved most, naked and drunk under him.

* * *

**Note- ****Well first of all thank you to everyone who read and reviewed throughout all this month. And second of all, we will come back next year with:**

**"**Valentine Tales: 2nd Edition**"**

**It will be posted -seperately- from this one. And it will have a new set of known pairs, rare pairs, crack pairs, and many new different scenarios. **

**Lastly, if you have any suggestions or want to see any other pair that we did not include in these drabbles, feel free to PM or review.**

**Thank you very much!**

**2/28/09**


	29. Marui x Akutagawa

It's been a long year... don't know how many of you actually waited for this, but if I still have some readers out there, hope you'll love it as much as I loved writing it.

Standard Disclaimer applies.

As for the warning, its in the first chapter. And a new _warning_: Crack pairings. Lots and lots of them. XD

**Note**– Oh, just so you know, there will be more of Marui coming your way this week.

* * *

**Marui x Akutagawa**

It was a sweet day. It has always been and it will forever be.

Akutagawa Jirou was overlooking all of the cakes inside _Sweet Cakes Bakery_(1).

Black and White. Candy Cane. Lemon. Cookies and Cream. Strawberry. Peppermint. The list was endless...

His mouth watered as he reached the stores specialty. Red Velvet. The colored cake was topped with cream cheese icing and raspberries.

_Would Marui-kun like it?_

Yes, the insistent question came back again. Every time Jirou had been in other bakeries the question would pop up and doubt would settle in. He had chosen to pick a cake instead of giving the traditional chocolate. Marui loved sweets, of course that was an understatement, he lived solely to taste and devour them.

_How he wished to be the one devoured._

He blushed at his own thought. Shaking his head, he had to decide soon, it was getting late and he had yet to choose a cake.

He sighed as he came out of the store with his purchase. The simplest, not to mention cheapest, cake. The pink strawberry cake with its yellowy buttercream icing.

After, taking the train and a bus, he arrived at his destination. He stopped before the gates, mentally hesitating and then mentally berating himself for it. Walking through he noticed some girls–even girls from other schools–still lingering with their valentine gifts in their palms.

Jirou neared the courts, almost jumping at the deafening squealing. He peered around, in vain, for he did not see any safe way to cross the hoard. Instead he decided to wait.

It wasn't long after practiced was dismissed. Though he did have to wonder why they still held practice in such a day, they must have known that these girls, and more to come, would wait for them 'til they finished. Why not avoid the whole ordeal. Like Atobe, who despite liking all the attention, didn't want himself surrounded by plebeian girls with their commoner's food. Though he said that, Jirou suspected that Atobe didn't want the same thing from last year to happen again.

"Jirou!"

Voice snapping him out of his thoughts, looked in front of him and blushed. Marui was standing in front of him.

_When? Was he thought lost in thought he didn't see him coming?_

"Don't just stand there, lets go." Marui told him, walking past him and ignoring the fan girls as he passed.

Jirou walked along side Marui, heading towards his house. They had agreed to spend the afternoon together, just last week when Jirou had called him to ask if he had any plans for the day.

Jirou looked over at Marui, he wasn't chewing gum as usual, his hair was a mess and he was still wearing his jersey and sweat pants.

_He didn't bother to change? Did Marui _want_ to be with him?_

His heart fluttered at the thought. He surveyed him once more, noticing that it was only his tennis bag he carried.

He was expecting to see bags filled to the top with chocolates.

As if reading his thoughts, Marui said, "I didn't accept any chocolates from anyone today... Well, 'cept my moms."

"Why?" He found himself asking, before he could stop himself.

Marui stopped walking and smiled at him, "'cuz I was waiting for yours." He said, gently poking his nose. Making Jirou blush and stumble over his words. Relief flooded him as they continued towards Marui's house.

* * *

1) It's real and I don't own it.

**2/01/10**


	30. Yanagi x Marui

This one is for _SilverCyanide,_ 'cuz she wanted it last year, and I couldn't give it to her 'til now. (Sorry for the obvious OOC-ness in this.)

* * *

**Yanagi x Marui**

Yanagi Renji looked over at his boyfriend, Marui Bunta, who was wearing an apron, hands covered in chocolate and other unidentifiable ingredients.

Bunta liked to eat sweets, but that doesn't necessarily mean he knew _how_ to make them. Still, he raided his kitchen to make him the perfect "lovable", quoting Bunta, chocolate for him.

Surveying the damage that has been done to his kitchen, so far nothing has burned down. Well, if you don't count the burnt–and somehow yet uncooked–chocolates in the counter and table.

After the fourth attempt, Renji decided to put a stop to this. Not only was it fruitless, but it was consuming _their_ time.

"You don't have to make them, Bunta, a chocolate from a store is just as fine."

Bunta turned around, "How can you say that when I'm working so hard!" Clearly he was angry. Frustrated.

And clearly, he should have stayed quiet.

_No_.

Was the echo in his head. They had spent all winter studying for exams. They hadn't had time for themselves, the frustration building each passing day, and now that they did have time. Bunta decides to learn how to make chocolate.

Renji wanted attention, he won't deny that. "This would be your fifth attempt. Not to mention it is getting late." _And not to mention we have the house to ourselves._

"Just one more time, I–" Bunta didn't get to finish as his lips were assaulted.

Weaving his hands behind Bunta's head, tilting him upward to meet a fiercer more passionate kiss. His teeth nibbling the short boy's lower lip, tongue probing for entrance. When he was granted, he began massaging the wet and hot cavern with his tongue.

When Renji released him, Bunta found himself on the floor. Yanagi straddling him. The chocolates forgotten... Well, not entirely as Renji grabbed the bowl of melted chocolate...

* * *

**2/02/10**


	31. Niou x Marui

**Note**: changed the rating to M, because of Niou.

* * *

**Niou x Marui**

Back pressed against the wall, Marui moaned. They were still clothed, and he hated it.

"We should be at practice." he said, breathless. He didn't know why he said that, since he didn't want to stop Niou.

Niou, who was in between his legs, leashed on his neck. Lips. Tongue. Kissing. Sucking. Biting.

"Hmm...Niou..." He moaned, instinctively wrapping his arms around his neck, and his legs around the waist. Bringing them much more closer. Loathing the clothes that separated them from skin to skin contact.

"This is just an appetizer," Niou informed him, licking over the love bites in his neck and collar.

Marui sighed in euphoria.

"And the main dish..." Niou bucked his hips down, both of them groaning, "will be tonight."

* * *

**2/03/10**


	32. Kirihara x Marui

**Kirihara x Marui **

"Marui-senpai is mine! Back off!"

The exclamation silenced everyone... might as well include the whole of Japan. Since he didn't doubt they heard it all the way in Hokkaido.

Marui was blushing beet red behind him. Which he would find eminently cute. If it weren't for what was in front of him. His senpai's fan girls. Some looked confused, perplexed even not believing a word, others looked mad–glaring at him, as if he just sentenced himself. Which he probably just did.

And a few looked amused. Those few actually being the rest of the tennis team. And... were they waiting for him to talk?

The silence being unbearable he opened his mouth to say something. Only unintelligible sounds came. What should he do? He already said what he wanted to say.

Why not do what he wanted to do?

With that thought in mind, a sly smirk forming, he swirled around and pulled Bunta to him, kissing him as if there were no tomorrow.

He heard gasps, and whistles—Niou-senpai—and... who cares... all that mattered to him was in his arms, kissing him back.

* * *

**2/04/10**


	33. Yagyuu x Marui

**Yagyuu x Marui**

Being the genius he was—self-proclaimed, yeah right—he never thought he could catch the eye of someone like Yagyuu.

He may be no expert, but he knew when someone was checking him out.

These past few days, he would feel someone looking at him. So every time he would glance to see who. Yagyuu would be there. Every time he would glance in his general direction or steal a glance from his peripheral view, Yagyuu would be looking his way, looking at _him._ It got to the point, where he was not ashamed of staring.

Not that it was unpleasant. He was a gentleman. Nice. Responsible. Loyal. He wasn't dull, he did have a wild side. He came to see that in him. Heck, he's beaten Niou in his own game. That's got to speak volumes.

So it shouldn't have been shocking to see Yagyuu next to him, talking to him... oh wait, they were talking.

"...rui-kun?"

"S-sorry." Damn it, he stuttered. He should concentrate at the task in hand. He blinked a few times. Eyes widening as he realized they were alone in the locker room. When had the others left? Was he that lost in thoughts? Did he like Yagyuu that much?

Yagyuu.

His head snapped up to look at said person. Yagyuu was looking expectantly at him. What had he been saying?

"Yes?" He meant it to sound as a statement not a question. But seeing Yagyuu smile, he forgot everything. Except. That smile. He could die right there and then. Such a beautiful smile.

That's when he realized, he was the one that was now staring.

* * *

**2/05/10**


	34. Jackal x Marui

please excuse the weirdness...

* * *

**Jackal x Marui**

Marui had just survived his fan girls. Now he was headed to Jackals home. With Jackal in tow of course.

Jackal turned to him and asked, "Why does it have to be my house?"

"Because my little brothers would want some of my chocolates." The redhead said reasonably.

"You could always share."

"Share? These sweets that were made for me only. Never." He looked down at the shorter boy's hands. He was carrying extra big bags, filled with sweets, chocolates, and love letters.

"You'll get sick. Remember last year."

Marui stilled and pouted. Of course he remembered last year. He was to sick with stomach flu that he didn't go to school for five days. And then after he did return, Niou did nothing but tease him. He pouted even more. This morning, even Niou mentioned last years incident.

"Fine."

Jackal was so sure, that Marui would retract. But with the next sentence he was proven wrong.

"Instead of eating it all in one go, I'll save and eat an amount each day."

"That's not what I meant." he muttered, hopelessly. Was Marui selfish? Or just plain dense?

* * *

**2/06/10**


	35. Kawamura x Fuji

**Note**- chapter seven's prequel. (honestly, with these lines it could be anyone)

Prompt: Feel.

* * *

**Kawamura x Fuji**

All he could do was feel.

Feel _his_ hands move over his body.

Feel _his_ lips hover above his.

Feel _his_ tongue probe his.

Feel _his_ legs snake around his waist.

Feel _his_ length buck up to his.

Feel _him. _And just him.

All his blood rushed to his groin. Before he knew it he too was feeling _him._ And he didn't want to do anything more but feel.

* * *

**2/07/10**


	36. Fuji x Eiji

**Note-** in the following, add the names you want, either Syusuke or Eiji.

* * *

**Fuji x Kikumaru**

_Dear ??,_

_We started out as friends just talking, but over the last couple of months I've truly fallen for you head over heels. I've kept my feelings for you contained for as long as I could._

_There has been so much laughter between us. I feel closer to you than anyone else. When I am with you, I feel alive. You bring me happiness and love I have never known before. You're the only person who could ever put t his big of a smile on my face._

_You're the one I dream about. I want to lie next to you at night and fall asleep in your arms. I want to wake to your beautiful smile. I want to share in your joys and sorrows. I want to be your everything, because you are my everything._

_I could not imagine what my life would be like without you. And I truly feel blessed that you have become a part of my life. I never thought I could really love someone as much as I love you._

_I am in love with you though, and true, honest love shouldn't be kept quiet. _

_I promise to always love you and always hold you in my heart._

_Sincerely, _

_??_

* * *

was it too corny?

**2/08/10**


	37. Saeki x Fuji

**Saeki x Fuji**

After so long, I'll be able to see him again. No more phone calls. No more emails. No more messaging. No more. He'll be here. Alongside me. In the flesh!

I know it's silly. I know I'm grinning like a fool. But I can't stop. After so long from being apart. I just can't help but anticipate. To finally see him. His everything. His eyes. His nose. His smile—that beautiful smile.

To finally be able to touch him. Hold him in my arms. To have him with me. To kiss him. Oh, kiss him. It's been so long since I've kissed him.

What's taking him so long? Just as I was about to take out my cellphone, I felt arms embrace me from behind.

"You still smell the same."

I turned and he looked up to me. Ah, his smile...

And my grin—if possible—got bigger. "Is that any way to greet me."

He tilted his head up and met my lips.

Finally...we kiss.

* * *

**2/09/10**


	38. Shiraishi x Fuji

**Note-** AU

Theme: Unrequited Love

It is dedicated to SVS.

* * *

**Shiraishi x Fuji**

I first met Fuji five years ago at an expo, and was immediately struck by how beautiful he was. He also had a boyfriend, so I though nothing more of it.

Over the years, we kept running into each other about once a month or so. We got to know each other better and we enjoyed each other's company.

About a two years and a half ago, his boyfriend left him. He had been with him for seven years, and he was completely shattered. One night he called me about something random, and we wound up on the phone for hours. Over the course of the next few months, we became fairly close friends.

I went to visit him one weekend, and it led to things more... physical. But before anything happened, he wanted to make sure that I was all right with being just friends, and that it would not be more than that regardless of our physical relationship. I agreed to this, being fine with it at the time.

After a year of being a constant companion and bedpartner, he's now found a boyfriend. When he told me about him, I had hung up the phone and dissolved into a complete mess. However, he'd been absolutely adamant that outside the bedroom, our relationship will not change, and I actually believed him.

I don't know exactly when I fell in love with him, but I obviously did.

Now he still wants to be close to me, but already the boyfriend has more of his attention than I ever did. He's even told me how great their sexual relationship is. They decided (actually, *he* decided) to become monogamous after five dates, and that effectively removed me from his bed.

I realize that for most people, the thought of any kind of sexual relationship with the one you love is bliss. But hearing that sex with you was just sex, and sex with _him_ is "making love", is pretty much guaranteed to twist the knife deeply.

* * *

**2/10/10**


	39. Yanagi x Yukimura

**Warning-** non-descriptiveness. 50 words.

* * *

**Yanagi x Yukimura**

"Seiichi, what are you thinking?"

It was rare for Renji not to know.

"Tomorrows line-up."

Lie.

"Then, what is it that you want?"

"Nothing, really."

Another lie.

Renji moved over to him, leaned down and kissed him. He moaned. Renji knew everything. He just wanted Seiichi to tell him.

* * *

**2/11/10**


	40. Yagyuu x Kirihara

**Note-** Acrostic Poem.

For _SilverCyanide._

* * *

**Yagyuu x Kirihara**

H is for Honest, so precious and charming

I is for Interesting, never a dull moment

R is for Righteous, you know when you're right

O is for Orderly, an excellent character

S is for Sincere, a true and loyal boyfriend

H is for Heart, warm and loving

I is for Industrious, clever and bright

**Hiroshi** is much more than just a name

~*~

A is for Awesome, so full of surprises

K is for Kissable, from head to toe

A is for Active, a whirlwind of energy

Y is for Yummy, delectable and delicious

A is for Adorable, a smile that's disarming

**Akaya** you are one in a million.

* * *

*I feel the need to say that I had no idea what to do with these two. So, I google'ed for random "valentine-centered" ideas, and about an hour and half later of searching(and finding the oddest things), I bumped into an acrostic name poem, that the idea came to life. So credit to Google for its awesomeness._ :D_

**2/12/10**


	41. Yanagi x Kirihara

**Note-** in the same universe as the _SanaKiriYuki _chapters.

* * *

**Yanagi x Kirihara**

The day you learned the truth. That day that you discovered what really was going on. Was the day that you lost all composure. The knowledge hurt you more than what you expected.

Your best friend, Seiichi, was cheating with the one you loved, Akaya. You had hoped that the younger boy's crush was just that—a crush. You kept hoping, that one day he would see you. Love you back the same way you loved him. It was painful seeing them together.

He loved someone else. Not you. But you couldn't let him go. You can't stop loving him. Caring for him. Hurting for him. Not when you know that he's suffering. When he lost that speck of light whenever he saw both of your friends together.

Your other best friend, Genichirou, clueless to what was happening behind his back. You wanted to tell him the truth but Seiichi had stopped you. What good had that been? Instead you became a spectator, witnessing everything move forward without you.

Until everything came crumbling down. The death of a dear friend. Leaving two broken hearts. One filled with guilt and remorse. The other with longing and pain. And yours... yours shattered once more.

Now you stand in front of Seiichi's grave... and you fervently wish that you had done something to help the people you love.

* * *

**2/13/10**


	42. Hiyoshi Wakashi Side Story

**A/N-** There were actually two side stories, but one was short and the other long. So I posted the long one instead. :)

**Warning**- Hyoutei!centric. OOC-ness. Horrid, abrupt ending. un-revised, so there are bound to be some mistakes.

Happy B-Day Choutarou!

* * *

**Hiyoshi Wakashi Side Story**

Hiyoshi looked around at the room. He felt surrounded. He was surrounded. By couples. _By a loving atmosphere_. To his left, was his friend Ohtori and his senpai Shishido. They were talking animatedly. They were also the youngest couple. Having only been dating for half a year.

He remembered the day—or more specific the night it all happened.

Eight months ago, Ohtori and he had went to a night club to just simply forget.

Forget their responsibilities. Forget their college life. Forget the test they would have early the next day. Forget that that morning Shishido had presented his girlfriend. Forget that Ohtori was completely crushed. Forget that Ohtori was amiable to her when he downright should have been pissed off. Forget the depression of it all.

His mind was in a fog through the high hours of the night. He remembered dancing. Drinking a lot. Ohtori glaring at _her_. Dancing a lot more. Ohtori saying what a slut she was with that flimsy dress. Drinking more beer. Tripping and getting into a fight. Ohtori disappearing for hours. Him dancing with who knows who.

It wasn't until the next day that he was told what happened. Ohtori had barged into his dorm. Barged. As in throwing open his door, and shaking him to wake up.

After a couple cups of strong coffee, did Ohtori tell him the night's events. Ohtori had been to drunk to stop himself from acting impulsively. But seeing them kiss and make out in plain sight, made him snap. He had went straight—figuratively—towards them, broke them apart and exclaim that Shishido was his and wouldn't let a tramp like her take him away. And so he took him away. The next thing Ohtori knew, he was kissing Shishido... the rest of the night was blank.

Until that morning, before Ohtori had barged in. He had found himself in bed with his senpai. Nude. And he panicked. But it came out for the better. A couple of weeks later, everything clear of misunderstandings, the two of them had announced their relationship. Even if all did happen over a drunken night.

Hiyoshi was honestly happy for them, even if it took long for them to be happy. Looking around the room once more, he saw his senpai and former doubles partner, even if it were just for a couple of games. Mukahi Gakuto.

And his other senpai, Oshitari Yuushi. Their relationship consisted of being on and off and on again and off again.

It started in junior high, when they themselves were doubles partners. Everyone knew they were friends. Friends with benefits. He didn't know the details of how it happened, but he did see the first time they decided to separate.

It wasn't that it was dramatic. More like, amusing. They weren't fighting. Nor arguing of some sort. Nor were their any complaints. Oshitari had just decided he didn't want those benefits anymore. Because he found someone else to do _that_ with. Everyone thought Oshitari had went steady with the girl. It only lasted two weeks. He had went back for more _benefits_.

The second time they broke was during their first year of senior high. It was a fight. A bloody violent fight. Mukahi had a black eye, a loose tooth, one or two bruises and a broken finger. Oshitari was worse. He ended in a hospital with a leg and arm in a cast. (Mukahi had pushed him down the stairs). Moreover he looked like he had gotten into a fight with a wildcat. He was even missing a chomp of hair.

They were seven months apart. He was witness of how they got together the third time. Oshitari was the one that gave in and pleaded for forgiveness. An instant later, they were both on their knees, Mukahi-senpai crying and apologizing. Everyone had thought they would finally settle.

But next thing you knew, Oshitari started dating some girl. The girl was supposedly his fiancé. Oshitari's family had fought with teeth and nail to separate him from the kid, Mukahi, that almost got him killed. His senpai understood this and they eventually complied. They broke up, again. Oshitari had turned eighteen and was to wed. Minutes before the wedding, his mother found him making out—to the point of sex—with Mukahi in the powder room.

He was disowned. And since then, people learned to expect anything from them. Even though his parents left him with nothing it wasn't hard for him to make some money. All he had to do was write. After he published his first book _The_ _Underside_, he became instantly rich and he had enough money to continue his education and get a stable life.

The fourth time they separated, was because of their selfishness. This separation only lasted a couple of days. Oshitari had started working and neglecting Mukahi. Mukahi had gotten mad that Oshitari had forgotten his birthday. But Oshitari had come around and they made compromises.

Since then they have not separated. They argue now or then, but there was still passion and—if they would admit it, love—between them.

His eyes landed on the refreshment table. Where Kabaji and his wife were standing. Hiyoshi still didn't get used to putting Kabaji and wife in the same sentence. His relationship was the one that surprised all of them.

Kabaji never said anything, literally. The first time they heard about her, they were all together playing tennis like old times. And Kabaji had saw his opportunity and asked Atobe-buchou if he could accompany him to pick out a ring.

Atobe asked why. And when Kabaji answered what for. Buchou had frozen in place. Shishido-senpai had joked and said it was _impressive_ that Atobe had not fainted right there and then.

When questions were finally answered. Everyone now had new gossip. Apparently they had been dating for the last two years. He wanted to marry her after he graduated university and it was a perfect time for he already had a steady job in Atobe's company and could easily start a new life. And whats more. She was older than him, by six or seven years. And she was divorced. She also teaches kindergarten and is a philanthropist.

The first time he showed himself with her, they looked so happy, so full of life and glee.

The three of them were graduating in April. Kabaji will marry in June. Just a couple of months away. And they were obviously having the best time of their lives.

Hiyoshi glanced across his seat towards where Atobe-buchou sat. His buchou was single... at the moment. It went unsaid that he was promiscuous. All of his life his parents have managed his life. And for the only heir of their company to be

Atobe had dated countlessly during junior high, senior high, and college.

During junior high, he had been infatuated with Seigaku's Tezuka for two years. That ended with a bold rejection, and a wave of a hand.

Going on, there was Seigaku's 'tensai', Fuji Syusuke. Rumors went on. He and Atobe had only went out on two or three dates. Later on it was revealed that it was only a method, a plot to get Tezuka jealous. The captain fell for it and confessed to Fuji. Leaving Atobe for himself.

Weeks later, it was heard that Atobe was with Jirou-senpai. They didn't deny it, but they didn't really confirm it as well. Jirou-senpai had once said it was a passing fling, a one night stand. So it was left as that. And no questions were asked for the respect of Jirou. (Because it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it.)

It wasn't long that the team found out Atobe and Oshitari had a thing. Remember that bloody fight? Well, turned out that it was because of Atobe. Oshitari had been seeing Atobe behind Mukahi's back. And they got caught on the act. The results were the above. And Atobe moved on to the next guy he could find.

Sanada Genichirou. It was during senior high, during a tennis camp that many things happened. That summer was the most dramatic and complicated they all had went through. A war between Rikkai and Hyoutei ensued. All because Atobe slept with Sanada.

Everyone knew Yukimura was involved with Sanada. But apparently, their relationship wasn't as perfect as it looked. Someone was even bold enough to say they hadn't had sex in over a year. And that their relationship was slowly breaking apart. And Atobe had bluntly said that he was there to pick up Sanada for himself.

Yukimura and Atobe had argued endlessly. Atobe suggested to end this with a game of tennis. Winner takes all. But Yukimura didn't want none of that. He didn't want to resort to do it over a game. Instead he punched Atobe, successfully breaking the king's nose. As if on cue, fights between both schools started.

In the end many were beaten up, with cuts and bruises. Both teams were suspended from club activities. It was a miracle they were allowed to attend Nationals that year.

Anyway, rumors spread saying Sanada had ended his relationship with Yukimura and had gone with Atobe. It was only a rumor. Since the truth was that Sanada had chose to stay with neither.

In his last year of senior high, Atobe was seen with the brat. Echizen Ryoma. Everyone was aware of how that went.

Argue. Tennis. Sex.

And the cycle repeated. No one ever knew what happened. But one day it just ended. Atobe graduated and went off to college. Echizen well he still had to finish school.

During the first two years of college. Atobe-buchou's parents had set him up in countless of dates with countless of different girls. He liked none. Hiyoshi even remembers every time his buchou would complain about the annoying girls. Either this one talked to much or didn't talk at all. Either she was too short or too tall. Or to skinny or too fat.

It has always been hard to deal with Atobe. That was an unchangeable fact.

Now he was single and living it like none other.

Hiyoshi just overlooked him once more, his buchou and Jirou-senpai were the two single people in the room.

Though unlike his buchou, Jirou-senpai was a steady guy. After Atobe, the only other guy he knows his senpai has been with was Marui Bunta. That relationship lasted only little more than a year. Until Marui grew tired of Jirou. Since then he doesn't know if his senpai has been with someone else or if he even dated anyone.

Hiyoshi realized that from everyone in the room, Jirou-senpai's love life wasn't broadcasted.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he saw Atobe stand up and state, "It has been ore-sama's pleasure to host for all of you on this special night. However it has gotten late and ore-sama is sure that all of you would want to spent the rest of the night with your special someone."

They all stood up from their places, moving around while some getting there stuff, others—Oshitari, to be more precise—congratulating Atobe on hosting such a wonderful dinner party.

Exiting the room and walking towards the front double doors, he was glomped by Mukahi. "'yoshi when are ya gettin' a girlfriend?"

He didn't answer.

"Wasn't there a girl? What was her name?"

He still didn't answer.

"We definitely have to set you up with someone."

"Or he could spend the night with us." Oshitari said slyly as he came from behind.

Mukahi stopped dead on his tracks. "Yuu~shi! How can you say that?! I'm right here and you want to go off with 'yoshi."

"I said 'us'"

Hiyoshi shook his head, deciding to ignore them and exited the mansion, the two behind him. He didn't seriously think to spend the night with _them._ As his car arrived, he moved towards it and stopped to turn around, "Senpai..." having caught their attention he stated matter-of-factly, "I already have someone."

* * *

**2/14/10**


	43. Hiyoshi x Kirihara

**Note-** after Hyoutei arc, before Rikkai arc

* * *

**Hiyoshi x Kirihara**

Sometimes, I really hated Kirihara Akaya. He was annoying, he was overconfident and he _never_ loses. That must be the most frustrating of all his traits.

The only thing we had in common was that we both aimed for victory. My aim was to bring down my captain from his pedestal. Kirihara wanted to defeat the three demons. And that ambition was what brought us together. First as training buddies. Nothing less, nothing more. But then, it did become more. Much more.

"You let a little Seigaku freshman beat you?" he murmured. "And you expect to be able to compete with _me_?"

See? Annoying and overconfident. But true. Every time we played, he came out victorious. Not that I was weak. I took some games myself, though my endurance was never enough. Which, as I said, it's frustrating.

"You shouldn't underestimate him," I said stiffly. "He's a better player than you think."

Kirihara snorted, a soft expulsion of breath that nearly made me shiver. "Are you making excuses, Hiyoshi?"

"No," I sighed, then rolled over to face Kirihara. "You should be careful. Echizen has a surprising style of tennis." It reminded me a little of Kirihara's. I'm not able to predict what either of them would do.

"Surprising?" whispered Kirihara, closing his eyes, as I tangled my fingers in the strands of hair at the back of his head.

I watched how slumber took fast claim of him. It had been a long day (and an equally long night) for the both of us. The last thing I registered, was the serene face of Kirihara as he slept.

* * *

**2/15/10**


	44. Sanada x Yanagi

**Sanada x Yanagi**

"What am I suppose to do?"

The question surprised Yanagi. He didn't think Sanada would actually ask first. They were in the living room, comfortably sitting next to each other watching a movie.

"In terms of what?" He shouldn't even bother asking. He knew exactly what.

They had yet to be intimate. Not the intimacy or closeness that is shared between two friends. (They were that and more.) Or knowing the other's personal private nature. (They already knew each other's quirks.) But the euphemism of a sexual encounter.

They've been dating a few months. Held hands. Hugged. Kissed. Touched. But neither of them spoke about going further. Sanada was simply to shy to say anything of that nature. Yanagi didn't want Sanada to feel pressured and be rushed into a decision that he may regret. But he obviously needed to do something about this. He could clearly see the question eating Sanada alive.

Were they ready to take their relationship to the next level?

Sanada was. He was, as well. But the doubt, the insecurities, the fear. Everything that came with a relationship stopped them. And they'd be stumped if it doesn't move forward. But now... awkward doesn't even come close to describing their situation.

"This—it's not like I've done _that_ before..." He was hesitant, but continued talking. "I'm not sure what I should do."

Yanagi smiled. "We could learn together."

* * *

**2/16/10**


	45. Kirihara x Fuji

**Note**- AU/Fantasy Demon!Angel. Just once I wanted to write this. (and because Kirihara complained that I kept uke-ifying him)

**Warning-** you'll be amazed by the speed of this drabble. _:D_

_

* * *

_

**Kirihara x Fuji**

Their swords clashed, sending sparks everywhere. The demon wasn't well-trained, the angel noticed first-handedly, he foolishly swung his sword. However he was, above else, strong.

The demon was covered in blood. Wearing no shirt and no shoes. He was young, the small horns on his head an indication of his age. His muscles were lithe yet not defined with experience. Unruly black hair was slick against his face. Bright green eyes filled with too many contrasting emotions. Determination. Hatred. Amusement.

The demon then spoke in his native tongue—a language the blue-eyed angel has yet to master—and licked his lips as he eyed him from head to toe.

The angel shivered under his gaze. But didn't dare move, not unless he wanted to be decapitated. The demon pushed, sword heavy against his. The demon lowered, inching down, coming face to face with him. The angel could hear his heart pounding in his ears.

The demon spoke again. This time in human.

"Tell me your name."

Typical. Demons only _took_ what they wanted, no matter what anyone else had to say. The angel didn't answer. He, like all other angels, were incapable of lying. Silence was preferable.

The demon pushed his sword hard against his, sending the honey-haired angel flying back and crashing into a wall. Instantly the demon was in his face, blocking any escape. The angel's wings were pressed painfully against his back. Weakening him. The demon growled, "Your name. Now."

_Why is he so persistent?_ The angel thought, demons don't usually ask the names of their victims before killing them. They were nose to nose, blue eyes contrasting—_merging_—with green eyes. Lips just a whisper away. The angel managed to rasp his earlier question.

The demon smirked, licking his lips, again, as he surveyed the angel's body. "'Cuz I wanna know the name of the person I'll be fuckin' all night." Was the husky response.

A strangled gasp escaped the angel. For an angel to be with a demon was unforgivable... and yet, despite knowing better, he couldn't wait to be possessed by this raged demon.

* * *

**2/17/10**


	46. F Syusuke x F Yuuta

**F. Syusuke x F. Yuuta**

Memories. That's all they were now. Those wonderful days they had spent as children. Those times when Yuuta still looked up to him. Eyes filled with admiration. It was those days, that their bond as brothers was greater, stronger than they are now.

To Syusuke, he had always seen Yuuta as that little brother. The need to protect him. Care for him. Was his way of showing his brotherly affection. But as time went by, in Yuuta's point of view, everything became, and was passed as brother rivalry.

Of course, Yuuta still cared for his family, but Syusuke also saw the resentment in his eyes whenever they met. And though it hurt, he would pretend to be that big brother that will be there for Yuuta whenever the latter called.

However, Yuuta hated even more. He hated being treated as if he were defenseless. As if needed to be watched over. Yuuta was capable of taking care of himself. And Yuuta wanted to show everyone that he could make it alone. Syusuke knew that as clear as water, but knew as well as that that he couldn't leave Yuuta.

He knew he was overly protective of him—even for a typical big brother. He still hasn't forgotten how he beat those bullies one day after school. Even though he knew Yuuta had been the one to provoke them, Syusuke still came for him.

And yet, one day when he saw his little brother with someone else. He couldn't control himself. The thoughts of Yuuta not being with him—never having the chance of being with him—made his blood boil. And that's when he knew; he had crossed the line between brothers.

Syusuke stopped pretending. He stopped pretending to being only the big brother—he was hated for being that brother. He stopped pretending that it didn't hurt the way Yuuta looked at him for no good reason—other than rivalry. They weren't enemies, but he didn't want to be brothers.

He wanted more of him than the bonds of blood could bring. He wanted not to be seen as a brother, but as a man who'd do the impossible to take what he desires.

* * *

**2/18/10**


	47. Mizuki x Yuuta

**Mizuki x F. Yuuta**

Fuji Yuuta couldn't believe it was happening. It was really happening. He was stuck in the middle. Why should it be this complicated? Usually—in a logical sense—he would choose love above his family. But did he really love Mizuki that much to abandon his own blood? To leave Syusuke?

He had to choose. One had to be above the other. He knew that much. He just didn't know which one should be _the_ one.

Mizuki Hajime was the safest bet. He loved Yuuta. They've been dating for the past years and he grew to care for the older male. But it was all a lie. It wasn't love what Yuuta felt. He was well aware of that. He had only said 'yes', to when Mizuki asked him out, in hopes that certain feelings would disappear.

Feelings for a certain older brother. He knew he changed the moment he started hating being treated as a baby and not as an equal. Everyone, including himself and excluding Syusuke, viewed their relationship as brother rivalry. That's all that it was. So why did he fervently wish to have more?

Fuji Syusuke was a risk. Not only would this cross over to the ludicrous realm of incongruous relationships, but it was even more absurd giving thought to the idea. It went against everything he was taught: human laws and nature itself. Yet, he couldn't stop the fluttering of his heart.

Yuuta could choose the safeness he already has with Mizuki—a healthy relationship between two males.

Or he could risk everything with Syusuke—a man who was willing to sacrifice everything for a chance to be with him.

* * *

**2/19/10**


	48. Fuji S x Mizuki

**Fuji S. x Mizuki**

It was all calculated. After Mizuki heard rumors about the bad relationship developing between the Fuji brothers he decided to take advantage of that opportunity.

So one afternoon, he found the youngest Fuji playing tennis. Even before he met him formally he knew who Fuji Yuuta was and learned about his tennis play. So making it look like he "coincidently" bumped into him, they talked and then after it was easy to convince him to come to St. Rudolph.

Mizuki Hajime had it all planned out from the beginning. He just never expected that he would fall in love... with none other than Fuji Syusuke.

It wasn't Yuuta who he craved for. It has always been Fuji Syusuke. He didn't know when or how it happened. He just figured that in all the messes and rivalry he fell hard. But it wouldn't work with the oldest brother. Fuji treated him with indifference and—undeniably—hate. If he ever confessed, Mizuki was sure he'd be ridiculed in the worst way possible.

Since he couldn't have one Fuji, he went after the other. Taking the bold action, he outright asked Yuuta to go out with him. After the expected hesitation, he received a quick 'yes'. It surprised him, but he never mentioned it.

Weeks, months, years passed and he grew to care for Yuuta, slowly but surely forgetting his feelings for Syusuke. But then—as if life wasn't tired of dropping bombs in his path—something indeed happened. Fuji Syusuke—for all his genius self—was a fool in love. He openly declared to be in love with his own brother and that he wanted to share much more.

Mizuki couldn't believe what he was hearing. Fuji Syusuke had come to his and Yuuta's apartment to state such thing. His heart hurt. He didn't know whether it was because his old love, was in love with Yuuta. Or because Yuuta was actually thinking of leaving him for his own brother.

It didn't need to be calculated, for it was painfully obvious that whatever the brother's chose for their future, he will be nonexistent.

* * *

**Note-** the end to the FuYuuMi trilogy.

**2/20/10**


	49. Sengoku x Atobe

**Sengoku x Atobe**

"I love you."

"...eh?"

Lets rewind a bit...

Hyoutei was in the middle of practicing when Sengoku Kiyosumi entered the courts and walked up to the captain.

"What are you dong here, ahn?" Atobe had asked.

Sengoku looked at him and muttered those three words.

And now, Atobe was drawing in blanks.

"Ever since the first time I saw you; you intrigued me. I couldn't stop thinking of you." Sengoku continued with his speech. "Valentines is tomorrow, and I couldn't really wait to tell you, so here I am asking you to spend the day—and possibly night—with me."

A pause. Sengoku and everyone else on and off court kept quiet expectantly waiting for Atobe's answer.

Atobe, on the other hand, couldn't process the situation. Had this lunatic—honestly—came to Hyoutei to spout all of _that_. But the scariest part, was that Sengoku looked dead serious.

"No."

"Why not?" Sengoku whined, looking as if he just been kicked like an innocent puppy. And all signs of seriousness gone. "You won't even consider it? Not even a little?"

"No." Atobe's mind couldn't and wouldn't wrap around the idea. Somewhere in the back he distinctively heard a "_C'mon Atobe just go out with the guy"_.

Before Atobe could turn around and order laps to whomever said that. Sengoku had grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him fully.

Sengoku had just kissed him. Atobe was speechless. Unconsciously his hand went to touch his mouth. And an equally flustered Sengoku had a silly smile plastered on his face.

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

* * *

**2/21/10**


	50. Oshitari x Fuji

**warning-** uh, it's all dialogue, except the last line. (Fuji's being all serious and Oshitari isn't taking Fuji seriously.)

* * *

**Oshitari x Fuji **

"In this story, a popular world traveler falls madly in love with a nanotechnologist with big dreams. And a starship salesperson with a lot of friends tears them apart."

"Are we talking earth?"

"Well, the story takes place in a solar system, not necessarily ours. And technology is more advance—definitely much more advance. It's like a star-spinning magical empire. Like _Star Wars_ only with magic and better technology."

"Ah-huh."

"If you don't like that one, how 'bout another of my ideas."

"Lets hear it."

"The heroine is a chemist, she meets an aggravated dungeon delver—don't look at me like that."

"You do realize both stories sound so surreal."

"No. Okay, listen to this other story. There is this colony in a solar system—"

"Another solar system? Or is it the same with advance technology?"

"No, this one is another, with no technology at all. Anyway, it's a world of forbidden magic. A merchant is looking for love, and he finds it in a necromancer. He is disgusted at first but it quickly becomes infatuation. Only he doesn't know he adores the necromancer until it's too late."

"If he was so disgusted, how did it turn into love?"

"Saa... — There is this other one, it takes place on a tropical planet, a talk show host falls in love with a chaste fisherman."

"I'm not going to write about that."

"How 'bout a short-tempered alchemist falls madly in love with a police chief and a massacre tears them apart."

"Fuji, how do you come up with these?"

"I know what you can write! A beastmaster who has a legendary grimoire falls in love with a herbologist."

"And what planet is that?"

"A frozen planet."

"I was so sure you'd say a jungle planet."

"Oh no, in the jungle planet, it's the gentle clerk who falls for a pundit who is easily affected by magic—all thanks to an elopement."

Oshitari laughed, he couldn't believe his boyfriend's imagination.

* * *

**2/22/10**


	51. Atobe x Mizuki

**Note-** I rewrote this like seven times. I finally gave up. _:P

* * *

_

**Atobe x Mizuki**

"If it isn't Atobe Keigo-kun from Hyoutei Gakuen."

Atobe Keigo turned around after hearing his name and school being called out.

His eyes landed on Mizuki—and he couldn't place the face with a name—and decided to ask, "You are?"

Mizuki was flabbergasted. How can Atobe Keigo not recognize him? Clearing his throat and putting on his best smile he stated. "Mizuki Hajime, a third year in St. Rudolph." Seeing no recognition in Atobe's eyes, he continued. "I'm the tennis manager for St. Rudolph. We've played against each other."

Atobe smirked, "Right."

Talking about St. Rudolph's losses was like a slap in the face for Mizuki, so he changed topic. "What brings Hyoutei's buchou to this cinema?" _I would have thought that someone as rich as you would have a theater of his own.—_He said in afterthought.

Atobe raised an eyebrow, but kept on the conversation. "Ore-sama came to watch a movie with ore-sama's girlfriend."

Mizuki's smile faltered. And as if on cue, a girl joined them. Mizuki watched them interact, annoyed at the fact that they did look good together. After a couple of minutes of painstakingly exchanging words with the couple, Atobe walked off with the girl, leaving a him behind.

* * *

**2/23/10**


	52. Sanada x Fuji

**Sanada x Fuji**

This was beyond awkward.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we barely know each other."

Fuji smiled, "I know, that's why we should get to know each other."

Sanada sighed inwardly, and said, "That's not what I meant."

Fuji twirled the spoon around in his cup of tea. Waiting silently for Sanada to continue on speaking.

"Are you asking me out, because Tezuka is with Yukimura?"

The spoon came to a stop, Fuji looked up at him, a frown adorning his face. "No. I'm asking you out because I like you."

Silence settled in their small table, deafening the noise from the other customers and waitresses around the café.

Finally, Fuji asked, "If you're not interested in me, why did you accept to accompany me here?"

Silence once again reigned between them.

Taking one last drink from his tea, Fuji stood up and said, "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable," He took out some bills, placing them on the table and continued, "this is on me."

Sanada watched him exit the café. He looked down at the table, his untouched coffee, Fuji's tea and the bills. Sighing, he stood from his seat and went to follow Fuji.

* * *

**2/24/10**


	53. Tezuka x Yukimura

**Tezuka x Yukimura**

It was odd really, how similar they were. Both were captains of two splendid teams and had the same goals. The same determination to lead their teams to victory. Both of them Had to win. At the cost of anything. At the cost of losing one's arm and tennis future. At the cost of losing one's life for what he loved.

And the biggest difference: their personality. Even though both were composed and calm. Yukimura had a smile on his face, while Tezuka frowned. That was the difference. Tezuka was honest, and Yukimura hid his true feelings behind a smile.

Yukimura smiled, through and through. He smiled in front of his friends—putting up a strong front to keep his friends from worrying—when he should have been depressed and crying his heart out. He smiled as he congratulated them one their win, even though he was angry and hurt at the loss.

Tezuka, although he didn't show his feelings, he didn't deny them. It was why when he knew, when he realized what exactly the feelings he felt for Rikkai's captain were, he acted upon them.

* * *

**2/25/10**


	54. Yanagi x Inui

**Yanagi x Inui**

The sky was grey and drizzling and umbrellas were spinning slowly through the streets colliding and puddles were splashing shoes and trouser cuffs were wet with a million hesitant steps. Navigating from his apartment to the train station, holding tightly to his umbrella and stepping through the puddles in his good working shoes.

The more time he spent walking in sidewalks and going downstairs and through the turnstiles at the train station, the more his umbrella bounced off other people's umbrellas, made the space much smaller and he couldn't wait to leap through a space occupied by no one. To disappear from there completely.

Arriving at the platform, he waited for the train. His umbrella dripping in his hand and someone's else's pressed against his leg. There were too many people, there wasn't any chance to escape. Train stopping just feet in front of him, the doors opened. Passengers filed in and out, shoulders brushing, hitting off of each other. He settled inside, standing and holding onto the railing.

Compared to the cool feeling of rainy air, it was miserably humid inside the train, generated by the crowd and trapped by the enclose of the train. Next to him, a young woman talking loudly on her phone, complained about the rain and how it was the source of all the gloom and misery she was feeling for having been dumped by her boyfriend.

But all he could think about was getting out of the station, back into the cool rain, not caring about the consequences he would later suffer for getting drenched. As if in cue to his thoughts, the train came to a stop. He turned around and tried to find a way out of the station. It was difficult, no one wanted to give way to him in fear they won't make it inside. Many would wriggle into his path by the space of an elbow or shoulder. He struggled against those who wanted to get inside. In the end. He couldn't make it out. The faces of the ones who came inside were impassive, immovable. He didn't do anything but stand there and wait for the other stop.

Standing in the train made his head ache with exhaustion. He sighed, it wasn't how he imagined his day would end. He lived alone in a one bedroom apartment. He worked six days a week, and usually stayed in late, that he was rarely home. He had to take the train, since he owned no car, and it's not like someone was waiting for him.

The train stopped again, this time there weren't any in-goers so he was free to go. Walking out of the station and into the rainy streets, he called a cab. It took longer than usual to get to his building, since they had to take a detour thanks to a car wreck.

As he arrived home, he stepped into his floor and walked to his door, only to stop abruptly to see someone sitting in front of his door.

"Sadaharu?"

* * *

**2/26/10**


	55. Oshitari x Yagyuu

**Oshitari x Yagyuu**

How do you break up with a guy, when you are one? And how does one do it near valentines? Girls say it's taboo, but he's a guy. He won't care, right?

It wasn't like he could lie and tell he was gay. That only worked for girls. And it's not like he could sent a break up email or de-friend him from Facebook. That's just vicious. Nor could he call and say it over the phone. What was he going to say? "_This is going to sound mean, but purpleheads really gross me out. Your hair sketches me out big time_." And it wasn't like he could cheat or something so that he wouldn't have to be the one to initiate the break up. That plan could backfire at any moment. Face to face would be the _honorable_ thing to do.

He stood before the gates of Rikkai, the school was mostly empty, club activities having ended minutes ago. There were still a few students yet to leave. He hoped Yagyuu was one of them, since he didn't want to waste the trip.

Lucky him Yagyuu came out of the building, Oshitari waved for him and Yagyuu walked over, a small smile on his face. The two of them greeted each other and Oshitari then he said he wanted to tell him something.

Oshitari cleared his throat and stated, "We should just be friends, cause I don't really think it will work out."

Yagyuu stared at him for a moment, and the next moment Oshitari found himself in the ground.

Yagyuu punched him.

Oshitari looked up to see him, only to find out that it wasn't Yagyuu, but Niou disguised as Yagyuu. Oshitari was speechless.

Niou removed the wig and glasses. He was pissed off. And visibly attempting to kill him with his glare.

"I'll relay the message, bastard." Niou said, as he walked away.

* * *

**2/27/10**


	56. Niou x Fuji

**Niou x Fuji**

Having his birthday fourteen days after Valentines was not a blessing but a curse. It gave girls twice the motive to approach him and give him a gift after wishing him happy birthday. Although he was a leap year, no one seemed to mind congratulating him on the 28th.

And during that day, he appreciated that they (read: fan girls and sometimes fan boys) were considerate enough to not attempt and give him anymore chocolate or food related items. Seeing as he still had left over chocolate from valentines, adding more to the bunch was a pain.

But what he didn't appreciate were the strangest gifts he received during his birthday. They were just bizarre. For an example what was he going to do with: Fork Chops; a cheater's chopsticks, when he knew how to use normal chopsticks. Or the eggnog soap. Seriously, who gives eggnog soap to someone they barely know?

Then there were the gifts, that were deemed nice, but took space in his bedroom. One thing were the Emoticon pillows. Six, different colored pillows with different emoticon face. Then the sushi pillows—yeah, more pillows, as if he didn't have enough. These were only two, but bigger than the emoticon pillows. Now, Fuji only wished they were wasabi and real.

Hearing an unexpected laugh, Fuji turned around to face the door.

Niou was laughing, he waved a hand at the room and asked, "Seriously, what is all this?"

Fuji smiled and said, "I think they all ran out of ideas on what to get me."

Niou went to the bed, where Fuji was sitting with his—err pillows. Niou pushed them away and sat next to Fuji, as he did that, he smirked and gave Fuji his present.

Fuji opened the small box, and he chuckled. "Bullshit? This was yours." He took out the red button that read "bullshit" across it and held it between them.

Niou grinned and pressed the button.

"_Warning, warning, bullshit alert_."

* * *

I am done.

**2/28/10**


End file.
